1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transmission technology in a bundling mode in a wireless communication network. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for a reliable transmission in a bundling mode with reduced transmission errors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Universal Mobile Telecommunication Service (UMTS) system is known as the 3rd generation asynchronous mobile communication system which is based on Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and General Packet Radio Services (GPRS) and which employs Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA).
These days the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), which is in charge of UMTS standardization, has discussed Long Term Evolution (LTE) as a next generation mobile communication system of the UMTS system. LTE is a high speed packet based communication technology having a maximum transmission rate of 100 Mbps. To attain commercialization in the 2010, various technical issues in connection with LTE are being debated such as a reduction in nodes on communication lines through a simplified network structure, an approximation of wireless protocols to a wireless channel, etc.
The LTE system may use a bundling transmission technique. A bundling transmission allows a user terminal to perform an n-time repeated delivery of the same data through transmission resources allocated thereto. Therefore, a bundling transmission may decrease deterioration in quality due to insufficient transmission power.